


and all I see are dark eyes

by DuendeJunior



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Law has a crush on Strawhat and thinks it's one-sided, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, the jury is still out on Luffy's case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law can't bring himself to say the things going through his head, even as they say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all I see are dark eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "things you didn't say at all" ([prompt list](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com/post/114963983775/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)) on Tumblr. In this case, I prompted myself because this ship refuses to leave me alone. Set in some nebulous future after Dressrosa.
> 
> Title from Bob Dylan's "Dark Eyes".
> 
> Unrevised work.

" _Do me a favor and don't go and get yourself killed. Actually, don't even entertain the thought of dying while I'm not around_ ", Law thinks as he places the hat, which had been about to be carried away by a gust of wind, back on Luffy's head.  
  
It feels too naive a thing to say out loud - they are pirates braving the New World, each with their own crew; they’ve survived Dressrosa and thus should view death as an occupational risk very likely to be encountered. His nickname among the Supernovas has the word in it and it's also written in capital letters on his fingers. He of all people should know that.  
  
And yet, he finds it hard to stop those thoughts.

Others come in their stead, unbidden.  
  
" _You leave me in a constant state of befuddlement, and I can’t believe how much I’m already missing it. You should have met Corazon, and you two should be talking my ear off right now. And now that you're leaving I realize it's the second time I can only see how much I love someone right before they go._ "  
  
He knows his own weaknesses and tendencies. He knows that last one is the kind of thing he'd only admit long after the person in question has just died. Since that's precisely the fate he hopes Strawhat to keep avoiding for a very long time, Law just keeps his mouth closed, extends his hand and lets the man shake it with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"You know even separated we're still nakama, right, Traffy-guy?", Luffy asks. His smile is wide and almost blinding, and it pierces Law's very core.  
  
Behind Luffy, Nico Robin says something about his word on nakamaship being final, as the rest of the Strawhats wave and shout at the Heart Pirates at the deck of the submarine below.

"You wish", Law answers, no real heat behind his words now.

-  
  
The whole affair is over rather fast - faster than Law had expected -, and soon he's jumping back to his own ship to watch the departure of the Thousand Sunny, their routes unlikely to collide for a good while.  
  
Law leaves Bepo to do all the waving for him, and just observes as the ship gets more and more distant. He flexes his hand - the ghost of Luffy's touch lingers in it -, and swallows all the other words still at the back of his mouth.  
  
"Are you alright, Captain?", Bepo asks when the Sunny is far enough he doesn't have to keep waving goodbye anymore. Law just shrugs.  
  
"Doesn't matter now." He raises his voice to adress the rest of the crew. "Prepare to submerge", he commands as he leaves for his cabin. "We still have our own route to find."


End file.
